conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Oirat War
: • Mongolia • Uzbekistan • Turkmenistan • |combatant2= Kalmykia |commander1=various |commander2=Konstyantyn Yablokov |strength1= |strength2= |casualties1= |casualties2= |notes= }} The Oirat War was a disorganized conflict between the ever-growing state of Kalmykia and the international community. The war takes its name from the Oirats, the ethnic group the Kalmyks belong to, in the Mongolic family of peoples. Background The Kalmyks are a people who immigrated to the Caspian Sea from the steppes of Mongolia many centuries ago. They inhabited the region currently known as Kalmykia (formerly the Kalmyk SSR). During the transition from authoritarian communism to a much more less restrictive government, many Kalmyks organized their own independence movement in an attempt to create their own independent state. After petitions to the Kremlin for independence were rejected, the international community stepped in, and ordered Kalmykia secede from the Soviet Union. Secession was successful, and a new consitution was drafted. After that, the situation changed in Kalmykia. The government seized control of the army, and instituted conscription. From then on Kalmykia began subjugating much of the land around it. The Soviet Army restrained itself, allowing local governments to deal with the crisis, but within several days, it was clear that the new republic was the beginning of a powerful army intent on creating a New Mongol Empire. Unable to deal with the situation quickly, the republic spread through the southern USSR. Although the Soviet Union had majorly stalled the republic's growth within a week, facilitating necessary preparations in what would be target areas of Mongolia, Tuva, and Buryatia. While OIS countries simply needed to put up strong borders, it was certain that the USSR would receive the most damage. In the mean time, Belgio-Yarphei prepared its OIS-USSR Buffer Zone, knowing that Tuva and Buryatia, areas under Yarphese control, would eventually need to take the threat of invasion, being highly Mongolic areas. Upon learning of the Kalmyk's plans, Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan joined in the war. The Northern People's Republic of China, felt a threat, but, weakened by the 2010 invasion of Myanmar, offered support, and entrusted Yarphei and OIS with the task of defending it. Mongolia had entered the war long before, putting up defenses, although much of this was provided through the OIS-USSR Buffer Zone. Belgio-Yarphei announced that it felt most responsible for the war, as it had pledged to prevent OIS from northern invasion. Despite being in bad condition towards the end of the Allied Revolutionary War, the country's massive stores were sufficient to continue on defending as strong as before. Tuvan Invasion The first people to confront the Kalmyks were Belgio-Yarphese troops stationed in Tuva, a former SSR administered by Yarphei against the USSR's will and part of the OIS-USSR Buffer Zone. Detecting the approach of tanks, they sent troops several miles into USSR territory to deal with the Kalmyk troops. The first battle took place in an undisclosed location in the Altai SSR. Belgio-Yarphei announced victory the next day, but it was clear that it was not so. The battle was confirmed to be finished on 26 July, the outcome considered a victory for neither side. From there, Kalmyk troops looped around in attempt to control Buryatia. Buryatia is controlled by Yarphei, but it was not necessarily part of the USSR-OIS Buffer Zone. This is because since the capital of Ulan-Ude was in the zone, Yarphei was able to take full control of Buryatia. Thus, although the capital was guarded, the rest of it would be more susceptible to attacks. By 29 July, Kalmyk forces managed to capture parts of Buryatia, and continued heading towards Ulan-Ude. A battle took place just north of the border of Buryatia and the Yarphese border region on 30 and 31 July. It was a definite Yarphese victory, so it was clear that only the Mongolian and western fronts remained in the expansion of the empire. Skirmishes in Dzungaria Despite Yarphese efforts, a small number of Kalmyk tanks managed to penetrate the Yarphese buffer zone into Dzungaria after four days of effort. Mongolian army units quickly deployed through the Dzungarian steppe on 23 July, and several small skirmishes led to fatalities on both sides. Battle of Argalant As of 25 July, the skirmishes had increased, spreading quickly towards the Mongolian capital of Ulan Bator. Aided by Yarphese, Chinese, and Soviet forces, the Mongols set up a barrier outside the city. Upon reaching the barrier, the Mongols were forced to detour, but were ambushed along the way, near the town of Argalant. The fighting ended with Kalmyk loss, forcing them to retreat to the north, into Yarphese territory, although many were taken prisoners of war. Re-entering As more Kalmyk facilities began to move eastward, it was clear that re-invasion of Mongolia was imminent. The hole through which the Kalmyk tanks had entered remained a weak point, as a hidden hole had been dug and was left undiscovered so the Kalmyks re-entered early morning, 31 July, this time trying to remain unnoticed on the steppe, and attempting to make a surprise attack from the Mongolian-Manchurian steppe. Some western provinces of Dzungaria were claimed along the way. On 4 August, Kalmyk troops attacked Ulaanbataar again. The second time, the Kalmyks were successful in controlling Mongolia. The Mongolian government and army were forced to retreat into Tuva and Buryatia on 13 August, much of which was outside the OIS-USSR Buffer Zone. Battle of the Mongol-Manchu Steppe The battle of the Mongol-Manchu Steppe was a series of air skirmishes that followed the Kalmyk takeover of Mongolia. The battle continued to be the only front of the war until 23 August. The Yarphese and Mongolian Air Forces were main players in this battle. Western War As Kalmyks troops soldified control over the northern Caucasus region, the Soviet Army prepared an attack on the areas under Kalmyk control closest to the Caucasus. Despite quick Kalmyk resistance, Soviets reclaims hundreds of square kilometers of land within three days. Kalmyk army units then stalled Soviet advance by 24 July, but at a heavy cost, because the Soviet Air Force began mass air strikes over military installations in the Caucasus. By 27 July, the Soviets were on the move again. Yarphese Front Yarphei unilaterally deployed troops from New Singapore twenty-minutes before midnight of 27 July, with the aim of reclaiming land around former Kalmyk SSR. On 31 July, Yarphei began the Kalmyk front of the war. Yarphei was successful in breaking the weak barrier to enter Kalmykia, but the reaction was iron-fisted, and led to a large battle outside the city of Elista. Uzbek and Turkmen assistance was provided, although the Soviets and Mongols were told to focus on the east. The battle subsided on 7 August, with no clear winner, and thousands of casualties. Kalmykia had lost a small portion of the city, but overall it seemed as strong as ever. At midnight, August 23, the Vietnamese Liberation Air Force launched a massive bombardment of military and government buildings in Elista. Immediately it controlled half of the city, and the continued advance has pushed the Kalmyk government back to the Caspian Sea. Displaced Kalmyks were offered refuge in Turkmenistan. The Kalmyks put up a great fight, but by evening 29 August, the Kalmyks surrendered control to the Yarphese. Aftermath It was determined that the war was completely unfounded and that Kalmykia would be tried for war crimes. However, the few hours after surrender were not organized, and were composed of Belgio-Yarphei unilaterally giving back stolen territory to Mongolia and the People's Republic of China. Mongolia was allowed control of Tuva and Buryatia as long as it defended it. However, Belgio-Yarphei is yet to make a deal with the Soviet Union. Category:Wars Category:Kalmykia Category:FW Storage